


Celebration

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lashings of happy to make up for previous angst.  And a bunch of stuff happening.<br/>This story is a sequel to Unsteady Ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to send thanks and heaps of hugs and kisses to Kelly and Melanie for beta reading! (All remaining mistakes are mine.) Thanks also to Susan for her advice. 
> 
> And I dedicate this story to Polly and her family, hoping she's feeling better. 
> 
> Warnings: None! 

## Celebration

by Gillian Middleton

Author's webpage: <http://www.powerup.com.au/~gillianm/>

Author's disclaimer: None.

* * *

"I think this is a big mistake," Jim said. 

Blair glanced down at the map the car rental company had provided. "No, this highway will take us right there," he answered, willfully misinterpreting his partner's words. 

"I mean, what was I thinking?" Jim continued. "I should never have agreed to this. Maybe we can get a flight back today?" 

Blair observed that despite Jim's words he made no move to turn the car around. Sighing, the younger man folded the map. "Jim, he's your brother. You only have one brother, and hopefully he will only have one wedding." 

"If only he hadn't asked me to be Best Man," Jim complained. "I'm no good at speeches and stuff." 

"You'll do fine," Blair assured him. In the back seat Jamie stirred and snorted. "Ah, the beast awakes." 

The toddler was sitting on a safety seat, secured by buckled straps. He awoke tugging on them crossly. "Where's my Rosie?" he said around a huge yawn. 

"She's at home with the twins, Jamie," Blair answered patiently, wondering how it had become his lot in life to deal with grumpy sentinels. 

"Where's Baby Sean?" Jamie continued, his voice growing tearful. 

"He's at home with his mom and dad," Blair continued, growing exasperated. "What is with you two? We are going to have a nice relaxing weekend, all expenses paid, at Sherry's parents resort. Great food, nice people. We can go swimming in the lake." 

"Swimming?" Jamie perked up, grumpy tears drying miraculously. 

Blair hid a smile, wishing Jim was still as easy to manipulate. He turned in his seat and made his eyes wide. "That's right, Piglet. We can swim in the big lake. Would you like that?" 

Jamie tugged at his safety straps again. "Jamie go swimming now," he directed. 

"Don't mess with those straps," Blair ordered. "And we will go swimming as soon as we arrive, how does that sound?" 

"OK," Jamie agreed, settling back. "Where's my penwin?" 

His father located his stuffed toy penguin and handed it to him. "One down," Blair muttered. He turned back to Jim. "Okay, now what are you really worried about?" 

"I told you," Jim muttered. "Steven and I have been getting along much better for the last couple of years, but..." 

"Being a Best Man is a great honor," Blair ventured. 

"He must have plenty of friends he could ask. Why me?" 

"Why don't you ask him when we get there?" Blair suggested. "Or is actually talking to your brother too radical a step?" 

"I just don't feel like facing a bunch of strangers, OK?" Jim said, cracking at last. "I can imagine how they are going to look at us. Steven's older, queer brother." 

"Sounds like a great title for a movie," Blair joked. "Seriously," he continued when Jim shot him a dirty look. "I'm sure they will all be very polite. After all, your sister-in-law-to-be's parents run a resort, don't they? They must meet all kinds of people." 

Jim shot a look at Jamie in the rearview mirror. The toddler was holding his toy penguin by its wings and was dancing it up and down, singing his favorite penguin song. "They never met anybody like us," Jim muttered. 

* * *

They arrived at the resort a little while later. The main entrance gates were clearly marked and they swept up the long drive, marked here and there by clusters of white helium filled balloons attached to various signs and lamp posts. 

"Guess this is the right place," Blair said, impressed. "Ritzy. Steven didn't tell us he was marrying into big bucks." 

"Sherry's parents own it, Chief. Not Sherry." 

"Excuse me," Blair joked. "I forgot I was talking to Old Money myself." 

Jim bought the car to a halt and a uniformed car attendant rushed over. "Nothing like this," he murmured. 

The valet helped them with their luggage, and then handed them into the care of another uniformed guy who loaded it all on a trolley. Blair unsnapped Jamie and deposited him on the ground, holding his hand firmly. Another car whizzed up, and then a small bus with 'Airport' marked on its side. 

"We could have caught the shuttle," Blair observed as they followed the porter into the air conditioned foyer. 

"I like to have my own transportation." 

Jamie tugged on his father's hand. "Look, Daddy!" he exclaimed, pointing upwards. 

Blair followed his gaze, finding himself looking up at the apex of the high roof. Stained glass splashed colorful sunshine on the cool white tiled floors below. 

"Pretty light," Jamie announced. 

"Wow," Blair said. 

They arrived at the front desk and stood in line. 

"Jim! Blair!" The men turned around, spotting Steven waving at them from the elevators. He was dressed in an open-necked blue polo shirt with a white sweater knotted around his shoulders. 

"Can we say JFK junior?" Blair said under his breath. 

Steven reached them and grabbed Jim's outstretched hand, pumping it enthusiastically. "Jim! So glad you could make it, Bro!" He turned to Blair and shook his hand firmly. "Blair, it's good to see you." 

Jamie tugged Blair's hand and his father let him go. 

"Hello, hello!" he called, obviously recognizing his uncle as the giver of presents, even if he didn't seem to recall his name. 

"Hello, Jamie!" Steven greeted, looking delighted. He swept the toddler up and lifted him up in the air. "Do you remember your Uncle Steven?" 

"Uncle Steben," Jamie repeated. He giggled and squirmed as Steven perched him on his hip. 

"Oh, boy, this kid has grown," Steven groaned. He beamed at them. "So glad you guys could make it." 

"For a man about to take the plunge, you don't look very nervous," Jim observed. 

"I feel great!" Steven confided. He trotted around the desk and exchanged a few words with a clerk. The man nodded and smiled, handing over a black card. "I had this suite reserved for you guys," Steven confided, fairly bounding back over. Let's get you straight up there, and we can worry about the formalities later. You must be tired after the trip." 

"Actually it wasn't a bad flight," Blair said, following the exuberant man to the elevators. "Jamie is getting used to flying, I think." 

"Yeah, that's right, you guys just came back from Mexico a few weeks back, didn't you?" Without waiting for an answer Steven continued. "I want to hear all about it later. For now let's get you settled." 

The elevator whizzed them to the fourth floor, and they all gasped in surprise as the door opened onto an open hallway. One side hugged the building, but the other side was open to the sky, revealing a wonderful vista of the lake and its surrounds. 

"Swimming!" Jamie exclaimed. 

"Soon," Blair promised. They followed Steven down a long open verandah, past several other elevators. 

"The resort has four wings," Steven explained over his shoulder. "This is the Lakeview Wing. There's a guide in the room so you can find your way around, but it's all pretty simple." He arrived at a door and inserted the card. A panel lit up and a low tone sounded. 

"Cool," Blair observed. "This place is great!" The doors opened and this time Blair found himself speechless. 

"This is too much," Jim said as the porter wheeled the trolley into the room and began unloading the luggage onto the rack. He spun around, taking in the luxurious appointments, the huge basket of fruit on the table, the wide glass doors with the view of the sparkling lake. "Steven," he began. 

"Forget it, Bro," Steven said firmly. He kissed Jamie on his forehead and then handed him to Jim. "This is my wedding, and my treat. Now, you guys relax, feel free to order what you like from Room Service, and explore the place. Dinner is at seven, OK?" 

He held out his hand and Jim shook it again, looking into his brothers warm brown eyes. "Okay, Bro." 

Steven turned at the door. "Oh, by the way. Dad said he will see you at dinner. I've arranged for the whole family to sit together." 

"Great," Jim returned. "How has he enjoyed his stay so far?" 

"He and Sally have been having a ball," Steven enthused. "They're out now, buying out all the stores." 

"Outstanding." 

Steven sketched a wave and disappeared. 

"Man, can you believe this place?" Blair exclaimed as the door closed behind Jim's brother. "When Steven said his fianc's parents owned a resort, I never imagined anything like this." 

"Me either," Jim agreed. "I feel kinda bad now. We shouldn't have accepted Steven's offer to have this weekend at his expense." 

"Well, right now he can afford it and we can't," Blair pointed out, jumping up and opening the balcony doors. In the distance the lake sparkled in the afternoon sun. "Man, this is sweet." 

Jamie trotted out, reaching for his father's hand and gazing out at the view alongside him. "We go swimming now?" 

"You did promise," Jim pointed out from inside. 

"Yeah, I did," Blair agreed. He lifted Jamie up into his arms. "I'm starved though. Maybe we could eat first?" 

Jamie turned his mouth down. "Swimming," he said sadly. 

Jim joined them on the balcony, the resort information booklet in his hand. "Don't worry," he assured them. "Dad has it all in hand. It says here there is a restaurant down by the pool. Why don't we leave the lake until tomorrow, and head pool side?" 

"Swimming pool!" Blair said enthusiastically, making wide eyes at the toddler. "Yay!" 

"Swimming!" Jamie cheered. 

With a flurry of activity the men turned out their bags in search of swimming trunks and accessories. Fifteen minutes later they lined up at the door, towels over their shoulders. 

Blair checked for sunscreen and sun glasses, then flung open the door. "Let's get this show on the road!" 

There was an elavator that led directly to the courtyard and the family followed the signs and the scent of chlorine until they emerged by the pool. 

"Oooh," Jamie breathed, jumping up and down in delight. 

"Ditto," Blair said, taking in the long sweep of the bright blue swimming pool. The decks were covered with terra-cotta paving stones, dotted with tables and bright umbrellas. 

"Swimming, swimming, swimming," Jamie chanted, tugging at Blair's hand. "Come on, Daddy!" 

"OK, OK," Blair chuckled, letting himself be led closer. 

They claimed a pool side table, dumping their burdens and kicking off their shoes. Blair picked Jamie up, mainly to stop the eager toddler from leaping into the inviting water. Jim climbed in first and then held out his arms, accepting the squirming boy from Blair. 

"Oh, feels good, huh?" Jim grinned into Jamie's rapt face as he lowered him into the water. 

"Feels good, Dad," Jamie agreed blissfully. 

Blair dropped neatly into the water next to them. "Oh, yeah," he sighed as the silken water lapped his skin. 

Jim released Jamie carefully and watched as the boy paddled enthusiastically. 

"Swim back to Dad, Jamie," he urged, stepping back and holding out his arms. Jamie kicked out and swam the few paces, directly into his father's arms. "Good job!" Jim praised, lifting him out of the water. Jamie kicked his legs and chuckled happily. 

"I like swimming, Dad," he confided as Jim brought him to rest against one wet, broad shoulder. 

"I know you do, son." Jim lay a kiss on Jamie's temple. 

"Now to me," Blair suggested. 

Jamie swam back and forth between the two of them, going a little further each time, kicking and splashing joyfully. 

"Give me a ride, Dad," he finally demanded, clinging to Jim's neck. 

Jim instantly sank low in the water, Jamie happily clutching his shoulders. He skimmed through the water faster than Jamie could hope to swim yet, and the little boy gurgled and cheered. 

"Here comes the shark," Blair said in a creepy voice, coming up alongside them. 

"No, no!" Jamie squealed. "Swim faster, Dad!" 

Jim cut through the water and Blair shadowed them menacingly, snapping his teeth at Jamie now and again. 

The sun shone down from the endless blue sky and the family frolicked. 

* * *

Jim leaned back against the blue-tiled pool wall, kicking his legs lazily in the silken water. The afternoon sun was growing stronger, and he felt a prickle of heat on his shoulders where the sun guard had washed off. 

"I am starved," he called over to Jamie and Blair, heading for a ladder. He stood in the shallower water and slicked the water back from his face. "You ready to eat?" 

"Why don't you order for us, and we'll get out in a little bit," Blair suggested. "Burgers all around?" 

"Sounds good," Jim agreed, hauling himself out of the water. Squinting against the bright sun, Jim padded around the pool side to their table. He smiled and waved when he spotted his brother making himself comfortable at their table. 

"Hi," Steven greeted. "You looked like you were having fun." 

"We are," Jim assured him, picking up a towel and rubbing it over his face and hair briskly. He wrapped it around his waist and relaxed into one of the plastic chairs. "Steve, man, this place is incredible. I feel bad about letting you foot the bill for us." 

Steven waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry yourself, Jim. Really. Sherry's parents are throwing us the wedding as their gift. They told me to invite whoever I wanted, and I wanted my family. Okay?" 

Jim smiled into his brother's eyes, feeling an old pang of brotherly love for this man. "Okay," he agreed. 

Steven returned his smile for a moment, and then his attention shifted over Jim's shoulder, to a young man in white shorts and a resort polo shirt, who was heading their way with a tray and a big smile. 

"Adam. Can I get a soda here? Jim?" 

"Yeah, actually I wanted to order three burgers and fries, too. Okay?" 

"And sodas for four," Steven added. "Unless you or Blair would prefer a beer, Jim?" 

"No, thanks," Jim told the waiter and his brother with a smile. The young man walked away as Jim confided in Steven. "I am pretty wiped from the trip. A beer right now would put me under." 

"I gather you've had a busy few months," Steven said. "By the way, don't forget to charge the meals to your room, too." 

"Now I really feel guilty," Jim joked. "Here you are throwing this incredible bash, and I didn't even invite you to my wedding." 

"Next time," Steven joked back. 

"Oh, no," Jim shook his head. "This is it for me now. Blair and I are forever, which means no more weddings." 

"Well, this will be my one and only," Steven said with certainty. "And since you bought it up, how is the situation with your ex-wife?" 

Jim frowned, not wanting to spoil the mellow mood of the afternoon. "The worst is over," he said shortly. "A psychiatric evaluation confirmed that Carolyn is mentally unfit and a danger to others. She's in a hospital, and she's not getting out anytime soon." 

"Dad was telling me about it," Steven nodded. "It's hard to believe something like that can strike someone you know, someone who was once so close to you." 

Jim nodded agreement. "As a cop you see a lot of the dark side of life," he confided to his brother. "A lot of family situations that go horribly wrong. But you never believe violence like that can occur in your own family." 

"Mental illness can strike any of us, Jim," Steven said gently. "Although granted, most of us don't set bombs in hospitals." 

"Her parents are paying for the best of care for her," Jim said. "But I don't think she'll ever stand trial." 

"How do you feel about that?" Steven probed. The waiter dropped off their sodas, tall glasses gleaming with condensation and decorated with lemon slices. 

Jim took his drink absently, shaking his head. "It's hard to put into words, Steve. On the one hand I know she's ill. I mean, the last time I spoke to her I knew it wasn't really her, if you know what I mean. Not the woman I married. But on the other hand..." Jim trailed away. 

"You're only human, Jimmy," Steven said softly. "And she struck out at the people you love. I can't even begin to imagine how I would feel if anyone tried to hurt Sherry or Melanie." 

Steven sipped his drink somberly, and Jim gamely tried to shake off the anger and brooding resentment that still struck him when he dwelled on thoughts of his ex-wife. He leaned over and slapped his brothers shoulder bracingly. 

"Come on," Jim chided. "This is no sort of talk for a man who's getting married the day after tomorrow!" 

Steven shook off his mood and smiled. "I guess not. Ah, here come your guys." 

Jamie and Blair had emerged from the pool and were shaking themselves like wet seals. Blair squeezed his ponytail and then they padded over. Jim engulfed Jamie in a towel and Steven tossed a dry one at Blair. 

"Having fun, guys?" 

"Oh, yeah," Blair enthused. "This place is great!" 

"I think so," Steve agreed. 

Jim rubbed a squirming Jamie down and then slipped the boy's bathing suit off under cover of the towel. He quickly wrapped him in a dry towel and lifted him onto one of the chairs. 

"Lunch is coming," Jim promised, squeezing out the tiny printed shorts and dropping them over the back of a free chair. 

The newcomers fell on their drinks thirstily, Jim holding Jamie's glass and feeding him the straw. 

Steven leaned over and touched a finger to Jamie's sun-kissed nose. "You sure like swimming, huh, squirt?" 

"Uh huh," Jamie agreed enthusiastically. "I can swim, Uncle Steben." 

"So I saw," Steven said fondly. 

"Where's the bride-to-be?" Blair asked. 

"Sherry tells me there are a million and one things to do before a wedding," Steven shrugged. "I'd just as soon run off to Vegas, but that's pretty much what she did first time around. Sherry and her mom both have their hearts set on a big wedding, so..." 

"I, for one, am glad Sherry and her mom got their way on this one," Blair intoned. "This weekend is gonna be great." 

"You guys just got back from a fun-filled vacation in Mexico, didn't you?" Steven teased. 

"Oh yeah, fun-filled," Jim agreed, straight-faced. "Didn't we send you a postcard? 'Having a wonderful time, wish you were here'?" 

Steven chuckled. "You guys don't have the best of luck on your vacations, do you?" He stood to leave. "Do me a favor, okay? Don't get kidnapped, or discover a terrorist cell or anything while you're here. At least not until I am safely married and on my honeymoon." 

"Scout's honor," Blair promised, while Jim tried to figure out a discreet way to send his brother a one-fingered salute. In the end he settled for a mock frown, sending Steven on his way with a laugh. 

The waiter arrived and began laying out their meal. 

"Fries!" Jamie cheered. 

"You were never a scout," Jim accused, helping himself to a fry. 

"I dated a scout master once," Blair deadpanned, and then laughed aloud when the waiter nearly dropped his tray. 

Surveying the man's face Jim had to join in, and then Jamie began to giggle too. Although that was probably due to the fries he was stuffing into his mouth. 

* * *

Hungry as hunters, they ate everything on the table and then ordered ice cream for desert. At the end of the meal Jamie could hardly keep his eyes open, so Jim carried him back to their room, while Blair followed with their gear. 

Jamie dozed on his father's shoulder all the way upstairs, rousing as he was laid gently on the bed. 

"No nap," he said stubbornly, trying to sit up. 

"Yes, nap," Jim returned, equally stubbornly. 

"More swimming," Jamie insisted. 

"Swimming tomorrow, nap now." 

"Dad will lay down and have a nap with you," Blair suggested from the doorway. 

"I will?" Jim asked. 

"You look tired," Blair informed him. "Just close your eyes for five minutes. Both of you." 

Jamie turned his mouth down in a weary grimace, but he lay his head on the pillow, watching his fathers suspiciously. 

Jim conceded, knowing it was easier to get Jamie to accept the concept of a nap if he wasn't the only one suffering. And it would only be a few minutes, once Jamie's eyes were closed, it was all over for him, nap-wise. 

Blair stripped the towel from Jamie and efficiently tugged a pair of Thomas the Tank Engine underpants up the dimpled legs. He then drew a light sheet up over the little boy. Jim slipped on a clean pair of boxers and lay down next to the drowsy toddler. 

"Five minutes," he promised Blair softly, and then lay his head down on the fragrant pillow. 

* * *

Five minutes later Blair stuck his head in the door and grinned. James Ellison junior and senior were fast asleep and snoring gently. Jamie lay in his usual abandoned pose, hands flung over his head, palms up, while Jim slept as rigidly as he ever did, flat on his back with his hands by his side. Blair often told him all he needed was to fold his arms over his breast to pass for an Egyptian mummy. 

A quick shower later, Blair wrapped himself in a voluminous hotel robe and made himself comfortable on a generous sized lounger on the verandah. The afternoon was wearing down and a soft breeze was blowing across the lake. 

For long minutes Blair was content to lay there, gazing up at the cornflower blue sky. Soft white clouds scudded across the canvas of heartbreaking beauty and the young man idly searched for patterns in the gentle shapes. 

This weekend couldn't have come at a better time. Despite Jim's fretting about the occasion, it was starting to look as if their family was in for a nice relaxing weekend, something they desperately needed. The last weeks and months had brought with them more than their usual share of drama, and the fall-out from it was still being felt. 

Jim's ex-wife was a problem that was not going to disappear neatly, and Jim was not dealing with it at all well. Maybe if the situation with Jamie's grandmother hadn't come up when it had, he might have been able to sort it all out in his mind. But instead they had all flown off to Mexico and into another adventure. 

Two hours later Blair was deep into a book when Jim appeared in the verandah doorway. The younger man couldn't suppress a fond smile as Jim yawned hugely and shuffled over. Jim's hair was sticking up, still stiff with chlorine, and his face was sleep creased. 

On impulse, Blair opened his arms and after a beat Jim knelt on the lounger and lay against Blair, head on his shoulder. 

"You shouldn't have let me sleep," Jim yawned. 

Blair smoothed Jim's hair and lay a kiss on his crown, feeling tenderness welling up within him. It was one thing to love a man when he was a big hero, a gun-toting super cop. But it was quite another side of love to lay a kiss against a gently balding crown, to love the man for his frail humanity, for his mistakes and flaws, as well as his finer qualities. 

Thoughtfully Blair considered that it was probably the true heart of love, its core, its kernel. Long after the fires of passion had dwindled to cozy embers, it was this heart deep love that would carry them through. 

"You wouldn't have slept if you didn't need it," Blair pointed out. "And we still have plenty of time before dinner." 

The sun sunk beneath the horizon, and the gentle twilight was settling in around them. The gardens and lakeside paths were lit with twinkling lights. Far in the distance Blair could make out the splashes and laughter echoing from the swimming pool. 

"Glad you came?" Blair murmured. 

Jim huffed a laugh against the soft skin of his neck. "Yeah, smart-ass. I'm glad I came." 

Jamie appeared in the doorway, penguin tucked securely under one arm. "Where were you?" he asked accusingly. 

"Out here waiting for you," Blair said, reaching out with his free arm. 

Jamie hurried over and scrambled up onto the lounger, one of Blair's hands on his bottom helping him up. 

"No naps," he warned, sliding under Blair's arm. 

"No napping now," Jim agreed. "Look, son." He pointed up to the sky, where the first of the stars were beginning to appear. "Look at the stars." 

"Twinkle twinkle little star," Jamie sang. 

Blair sang the song along with him, laughing as Jamie 'twinkled' with his pudgy fingers. 

"How about 'Star Light, Star Bright'," Jim suggested when they were finished. 

"First star I see tonight," Blair joined in. 

"I wish may, I wish might," Jamie said breathlessly. 

"Have the wish I wish tonight. Close your eyes, piglet," Jim coaxed. "And wish." 

Jim closed his eyes and Jamie squinched his halfway shut, probably suspicious of nap tricks even now. 

"I have everything I could wish for," Blair thought. 

* * *

An hour later the Ellison-Sandburg family were all polished and shiny, ready for their first dinner at The Resort. 

Jim was wearing the jade green silk shirt Blair had given him for Christmas. The pure soft silk felt delicious against his skin, and as the silk rasped over his nipples he shivered, questioning the wisdom of wearing the sweet torture device in public. 

Blair grinned knowingly and ran a teasing hand down the line of his lover's spine, stroking over the sensual fabric to where it bloused out of Jim's slacks. 

"You okay there, Jim?" he asked softly. 

Jim caught his breath, cutting his eyes from the sweetly innocent face of his child to the lambent gleam of seduction in his lover's eyes. 

"Just fine, Chief," he murmured back. 

The sight of Blair in his sky blue, wide-lapeled shirt and black jacket was not helping his blood pressure any. Jim quickly scooped up his own jacket and headed for the door. 

"I'm starved," he said heartily. 

Blair scooped up Jamie and swept past Jim into the hall. 

"Me, too," he murmured, brushing teasingly against Jim with one hip. 

Jim shook his head to clear it, alternately cursing the long coming dinner, and thanking his brother for his foresight in giving them a two-bedroom suite. 

The dining room was crowded and the maitre'd led them to a huge round table in the center of the floor. 

"Jimmy!" William Ellison stood up as they approached, joy on his lined face. The two men shook hands heartily. 

"Hello, Jimmy," Sally said happily, standing up and hugging him firmly. 

"Blair," William greeted, shaking Blair's hand, too. "And there's Jamie!" 

"Hello, Gran'pa," Jamie beamed, holding out his arms. 

Looking delighted, William gathered him up and perched him on his hip. "Oh, you're getting so big," he puffed theatrically. Jamie giggled. "Being a good boy then, Jamie?" 

"We went swimming, Grandpa," Jamie informed him. 

The pair sat down and chatted while Sally greeted Blair. A moment later Steven appeared with his fianc on his arm. 

Jim and Blair had met Sherry only once before, when the pair had announced their engagement. 

"Jim, Blair," Sherry greeted them. "Thanks so much for coming!" 

"Thank you for inviting us," Blair enthused. "This place is great." 

Sherry accepted his praise while they sat down around the table. William sat Jamie in the high chair provided, and Sherry gestured to the two remaining empty places. 

"My parents will be joining us soon, I hope," she explained. "But they are always busy. They never seem to stop." 

"Where's your daughter?" Blair asked, tying a voluminous bib around Jamie's neck. 

"Melanie is at my brother's table, eating with her cousins. She's part of the wedding party, and she's crowing over it a wee bit." 

"I'm looking forward to having a second grandchild to spoil," William said jovially. 

"And I'll be an uncle," Jim mused. 

"How are you looking forward to being a stepfather, Steven?" Blair asked. 

"Equal parts terror and elation," Steven admitted. 

"He'll do fine," Sherry said firmly. "Melanie already loves him." 

"We get on really well," Steven agreed. "I never thought I would find so much to discuss with a six-year-old child." 

"Jamie and I can chat endlessly," William bragged. "So long as I don't mind hearing about his dog Rosie and Baby Sean." 

"Jamie's two obsessions," Blair explained for Sherry's benefit. "His third being swimming." 

"Melanie is a real water baby, too," Sherry smiled. 

The entre arrived, a mixed platter of hot and cold seafood which was placed in the center of the table. 

"Is Jamie all right with seafood, Jim?" Sherry inquired. "We can get something else for him." 

Jim looked up from the huge shrimp he was peeling. "Jamie will try anything once," he told her, handing the prawn over. Without hesitation Jamie munched on the soft pink flesh, smacking his lips together. The occupants of the table chuckled softly. 

"So, Jim, Blair. Steven was telling me you were in Mexico City during the quake," Sherry said. "That must have been terrifying." 

"It was an experience, all right," Blair said fervently. "I'm all for broadening my experience base, but that's one I wouldn't care to repeat." 

"That was my second quake," Jim inserted. "I went through a small one a few years ago when I was stationed at Tingo Maria in Peru." 

"Twice in a lifetime is enough, I'm sure," Sally said. 

William dabbed his chin with a snowy white linen napkin. "Jimmy, a little bird in Cascade tells me you're up for an award over that Mexico business. Is that true?" 

"An award?" Steven asked curiously. 

"A bravery award," William confirmed. 

Jim felt a flicker of irritation lick him. "It's nothing," he said shortly. "I wasn't consulted, and I want nothing to do with it." 

William looked dumbfounded. The other occupants of the table looked puzzled, except for Blair who was looking at him in understanding, and Jamie who still had a mouthful of shrimp. 

"The mayor of Mexico City seems to have started it," Blair explained easily. "He mentioned it to the mayor of Cascade who seemed to think it was a good idea." Blair shrugged, and Jim attempted to relax, following his partner's lead. 

"Re-election coming up," Jim said cynically, trying for light flippancy. "More sound bites for the nine o'clock news." 

"It sounds like a great honor," Sherry said tentatively. 

"And they wouldn't be giving it to you if they didn't think you deserved it," William pointed out. 

"Maybe," Jim conceded. "But I was there, Dad, and I would be hard pressed to find just one brave person. I didn't do anything hundreds of people all over the city weren't doing. Blair was right by my side that day, and so were dozens of emergency workers." 

Sherry nodded. "It's amazing how disasters bring out the best in people, isn't it?" 

Jim smiled at his sister-in-law to be, grateful for her attempt to steer the conversation into less personal waters. William however, was having none of it. 

"I think you should accept it," he said doggedly. Sally squeezed his arm gently, but he ignored her and continued. "I mean, this sort of thing can only be good for your career, right?" 

"My career," Jim snorted. "I wouldn't count on that going too much further, Dad. Gay cops aren't exactly on the fast track to success." 

Jim regretted the harsh words the moment they were out of his mouth. Face flushed he turned to his brother and Sherry. "Sorry, guys. Sensitive subject." 

Under the table Blair's hand rested on his thigh and squeezed gently. Jim tilted his head and smiled at his lover, grateful for his support. 

William Ellison was staring down at his meal, his face pale. 

"Sorry, Dad," Jim said gruffly, the words sounding rusty to his ears. 

"Don't worry about us, Jim," Sherry said quietly. "We're all going to be family soon, and family should be able to talk about anything. Right?" She squeezed Steven's hand and he squeezed back. 

"They should," Steven agreed. "Do you really feel like your career has stalled, Jim?" 

"Well," Jim hesitated, unsure how to answer. He was used to discussing these things with Blair, and it felt odd airing his business in front of other people. Looking around the table, Jim could read the interest and concern on the faces around him. A little of his inner tension faded. After all, these people weren't exactly strangers. 

There was Sally, who had bandaged his scraped knees, and guessed his temperature by kissing his forehead. There was Steven, who had looked up to him for years, and who had crawled into his bed every night for weeks after their mom had left. And his dad, his lined face creased into a tentative smile of apology. Old grudges between them now seemed pointless. 

And there was Blair, of course. Always by his side or covering his back, the warm constant light that illuminated even his darkest hours. 

The only true stranger was Sherry, but soon she would be his brother's wife, and her daughter would call him uncle. He had nothing to fear from her, or from any of them. 

"Well, it's not like I've been bucking for captain all these years," Jim admitted slowly. "I was never very good at all that political brown nosing." 

"That much is true," Blair said under his breath, drawing a chuckle from the table. 

"I have been passed over for some high profile cases in the last few years. But I have also been given some chances I've turned down, so some of the blame is probably mine. I guess I'm just not willing to make all the sacrifices in my personal life that climbing the ladder would entail." 

"I guess the truth is, I don't feel any pride in my achievements as a gay man, because I'm no further ahead now than I was when I was in the closet." 

Hi father was nodding slowly, a look of sadness on his face. Jim was hit with a sudden urge to comfort the older man, and he sent him a warm smile. William brightened a little, and smiled back more cheerfully. 

"I know what you mean about sacrifices," Steven was saying. "Executives with the Brewster Corporation are expected to put in sixty hour weeks. I am way too old to be killing myself for those sharks." 

"Hear, hear," a voice said heartily. Jim looked over Steven's shoulder to the older couple who were approaching. Both looked to be in their early to mid fifties, both fair and lean and tanned. He was wearing an immaculate white jacket and slacks, with a casual shirt unbuttoned at the collar, and she was a vision in white with discreet gold jewelry at her throat and ears. 

"Mom, Dad!" Sherry greeted, standing up and hugging them both. "You made it!" 

"Better late than never," her father said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. 

Jim and Blair made to stand but the couple waved them back into their seats. 

"Don't disturb your meal," the lady said. 

"Jim, Blair, this is my mom and dad, Sylvia and Gerry." The couples shook hands across the table. "This is Steven's brother Jim, and his partner Blair. And that's their son Jamie." 

"Pleased to meet you," Gerry said jovially. "What do you all think of our little resort? William and Sally have been enjoying the facilities." 

"World class facilities," William agreed. "Especially the golf course." 

"It's all fantastic," Blair repeated. 

"Fantastic," Jim agreed. 

Gerry nodded equably. "We're especially proud of the course. It's already attracting visitors from all over the world. Wasn't much here when we started out, nearly thirty years ago now." He winked at his daughter. "Not giving away any secrets, but this one was still a twinkle in my eye." 

"Oh, Dad," Sherry chided fondly. 

"What were you saying when we arrived, Steven?" Sylvia inquired. 

"I was talking about Brewster Corp," Steven explained. 

"Well, you know the answer to that," Gerry said. He leaned forward and spoke to William. "Fine boy you have here, Bill. In fact, two fine boys, I'd say." He nodded at Jim. 

Jim suppressed a smile and heard Blair's low chuckle next to him. It wasn't often he was called a boy. 

"I've offered Steven a job at The Resort," Gerry confided. "Sherry is coming back to work for me full time, and I want Steven on board, too. What do you think of that?" 

"It sounds like a fine opportunity," William said carefully, obviously not wanting to offend his other son tonight. 

"Weren't you working at the Hilton, Sherry?" Blair asked. 

"I've risen as far as I'm going to there," Sherry said. "Besides, Dad needs me here, this place is getting to be too much for him and mom." 

"I'm nearly ready to look at retirement," Gerry confided. "Ready to travel a bit, and spend some of the hard-earned dollars we've made." 

"Are you going to take the job, Steven?" Jim asked curiously. 

Steven shrugged. "I'm still thinking about it," he admitted. 

"Of course you are," Sylvia interrupted before Gerry could speak. "It's a big decision. Ah, here comes the main course." 

* * *

After dinner the band struck up some livelier tunes, and couples drifted out onto the dance floor. Blair stifled a pang at the thought of being able to haul Jim out there for some cheek to cheek, and then it was a grin he was stifling as he pictured Jim's horror if he should do such a thing. 

Casting a careful look over at his lover, Blair was glad to see Jim looked a lot more relaxed than he had earlier. He was sitting chatting quietly with his brother and his father, the bluff Mr. Arnold joining in enthusiastically. Sally had Jamie on her lap and was laughing in delight at something he had said. Sherry returned to the table and sat down next to him. 

"Melanie is having a ball with her cousins," she explained. "They are running about like mad things. A taste of things to come on the wedding day, I'm afraid." 

Blair looked over at the dancing couples and back at the lovely lady next to him. 

"Would you like to dance?" he invited. 

Sherry cast a glance over at Steven. The younger man had his head bent and was listening intently to something his father was saying. 

"I'd love to," she said graciously. 

Blair tried to remember the last time he had swept a lady onto a dance floor, and couldn't It didn't seem to matter, though, dancing was obviously a skill like riding a bike, once learned never forgotten. A skillful partner helped, and Sherry was light on her feet, and obviously a lover of the art. Blair swept her in a semicircle, spinning her out to the length of his arm and then tugging her gently back into his embrace. 

Sherry was laughing in surprised delight as they settled into the rhythm. 

"You're good!" she said breathlessly. 

Blair grinned wickedly and winked. "You have no idea," he teased. 

Sherry was just his height and she happily followed his lead as he guided her around the dance floor, matching his complex foot movements perfectly. The band, obviously sensing true talent in their midst, swung into a faster pace, and the laughing couple accepted the challenge. 

Other dancers drew back and gave them the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Blair saw Jim on the edge of the floor, one arm slung casually around his brother's shoulder, and a big grin on his face. 

The music careened to a halt, and with a flourish and a twirl, Sherry and Blair came to a breathless halt. Applause erupted around them, and the flushed couple bowed modestly, and then Blair gallantly escorted his partner from the floor and into her fianc's arms. 

"Quite a show," William commented, one eyebrow raised. 

"I can see I am going to have to brush up on my dancing skills," Steven said, wrapping one hand around his fianc's narrow waist. The band had slipped into a slower number and the younger Ellison indicated the floor. "Sway with me, lady?" 

"Blair's a tough act to follow," Jim warned with a chuckle. 

"Steven's up to it," Sherry chuckled, dropping a wink in their direction as she was lead out onto the floor again. 

Jim held out his arm and Blair gratefully collapsed against his side, exhilaration pumping through him. Jamie was bouncing up and down on Sally's lap. 

"Jamie wants to dance, too!" he bubbled. 

"Show us how you dance, son," Jim invited. 

Sally allowed him to slip off her lap and with a huge grin Jamie demonstrated his dancing skills. This largely consisted of Jamie heaving his arms and pumping his legs, while not moving from the spot he was on. 

"Bravo!" Jim congratulated, leading the applause. "Now it's my turn." He scooped the boy up and held him against his broad chest, one strong forearm propping him up beneath his butt. The other hand grasped the child's small hand. "Shall we dance?" 

"Dance, Dad!" Jamie enthused. 

Jim swung Jamie into a slow waltz around the table, turning and dipping his delighted son. 

* * *

Hours later the trio made their way back to the suite, Jamie fast asleep against Blair's shoulder. 

"Can you believe your dad and Sally cutting up the dance floor?" Blair asked. 

"They weren't the only ones," Jim said. 

"Do you think those two are... You know?" Blair waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I refuse to even speculate," Jim said suppresively, although similar thoughts had hit him as he watched Sally and his father twirl around the dance floor. 

"Speaking of cutting a rug," Jim continued. "You never told me you could dance like that." 

"Man of many talents, that's me," Blair boasted. 

"Oh, yeah?" Jim said. The elevator doors closed behind them and Jim stepped closer to Blair, drawing him to his side. "Care to show me some of those talents tonight?" 

"We didn't bring the white noise generators," Blair said breathlessly, eyes shining. 

"Don't worry about it." Jim dropped a kiss onto the crown of Jamie's head. "This kid would sleep through another earthquake." 

The doors opened and Blair led the way out, grinning at Jim over his shoulder. 

"One earthquake, coming up," he promised. 

* * *

The next morning Jim and Blair were awakened by a brown haired dynamo who leapt onto Blair and scrambled over him until he reached the centre of the bed. 

"Oh, Jamie," Blair gasped painfully, as one small bare foot caught him in the rib cage on the way past. 

"Good morning, good morning," Jamie said, snuggling down under the blankets between them. Jim groaned and pulled the sheet up over his head. 

Jamie beamed angelically. "Breakfast time," he said. 

"It's too early," Blair groaned, rubbing his rib cage ruefully. 

"Eggs and toast," said Jamie to himself, counting on his fingers. "Juice and milk and, um... toast." 

Jim spoke from beneath the sheet. "He's right. I can smell it too." 

Blair squinted at the bedside clock. "Eight o'clock," he exclaimed. "That's when I ordered breakfast for." 

On cue there was a knock on the front door. 

"Breakfast!" Jamie cheered. 

Jim pulled down the sheet until a tuft of hair and one blue eye was exposed. "Breakfast in bed sounds nice," he coaxed. 

Blair surveyed their hopeful faces. "Why don't I get that?" he said as another knock reached them. 

By the time he wheeled the trolley in, Jim and Jamie were sitting up in the bed, looking expectant. They each had a pillow on their laps, ready for their trays. 

"Hope you left room for me in there," Blair said, handing the trays over, and then carefully climbing back into his place. 

"This is what I call luxury," Jim said around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. 

"Any meal you don't have to cook yourself, is a good meal," Blair agreed, laying a triangle of buttered toast on Jamie's plate. "Nice eggs, piglet?" 

Jamie pointed at his plate. "Bumpy eggs," he mused. 

"So, what's the plan for today?" Jim asked, sipping his freshly squeezed orange juice. 

"Let's hit the stores this morning, and the lake this afternoon," Blair suggested, feeling that 'vacation' feeling flooding over him. They had the whole day to fill with pleasure ahead of them. There was no other feeling like it. 

"Maybe you could pick up something for your mom's fiftieth?" Jim suggested. "I know you want something special." 

"Sounds like a plan," Blair agreed. He picked up his juice glass and clinked it against Jim's in a morning toast. 

* * *

Mid-morning saw them strolling down the street in the resort town's exclusive shopping district. 

"Whew, check out these prices," Blair murmured in one boutique. "Although it is good quality stuff." He held out a tiny pair of printed board shorts. 

"Effalants!" Jamie exclaimed in delight. 

"Just his size, too," Blair mused. "I suppose they're not too expensive." 

"I'll try them on him," Jim decided, grabbing the small coat hanger and leading Jamie to the men's dressing room. 

Blair spotted a sale tag and idly turned it over, his heart stopping when he caught a glimpse of the garment in question. He followed Jim and Jamie into the changing room, waving the skimpy garment around. 

"Look what I found! Half price, can you believe it?" 

Jim studied the tiny black lycra suit critically. "I'm not surprised," he observed. "Who in their right mind would wear that?" 

"You," Blair exclaimed. "You will look absolutely incredible in these." 

Jim drew Jamie's new board shorts up on over his cowboy underpants. "I hope you're kidding, Chief. If you think I'd be caught dead wearing that silk hanky in public, then you're nuts." 

"Actually, I was thinking of a more private viewing," Blair said idly, stroking the smooth fabric suggestively. 

Jim looked from the gleam in Blair's eyes to the lone finger, stroking over the softly ruched crotch. He pulled out his wallet and tossed it over. 

"Ring it up, Chief," he growled. 

* * *

Jamie had to be forcibly removed from the board shorts, and he proceeded to sulk all the way along the shopping strip, dragging along behind his father and trying to wriggle his hand free. 

"If you don't behave yourself right now, young man, there'll be no swimming for you this afternoon." Jim lectured. 

"I want my effalant shorts," Jamie whined. 

Jim crouched down and looked him squarely in the eye. "Be good or I will turn around and take them back to the shop, understand?" 

Jamie stuck out his lower lip in a mutinous pout. "Okay," he muttered. 

"And if you don't want to walk like a good boy, maybe we should get you a stroller, hmm?" 

"No!" Jamie protested. "I'm a big boy!" 

"Then act like it," Jim finished. 

"Do you want to help me pick out a present for Grandma Naomi?" Blair asked, tousling wavy hair. 

"Effalant shorts?" Jamie suggested. 

Blair shot a look up at Jim who was shaking his head helplessly. 

"Maybe," Blair conceded. He took Jamie's hand. "But for now let's look in the jewelry store, okay?" 

* * *

As it turned out the jeweler's actually had what Blair wanted. A heart-shaped piece of amber on a rose gold chain. Trapped inside the amber was a tiny lilac flower. 

"It's perfect," Blair breathed. 

"Beautiful," Jim agreed, holding it up to the light and looking deeply into the amber, studying the fragile blossom trapped forever in its depths. "She'll love it." 

"Look, Jamie," Blair said, crouching down and showing the necklace to the toddler. "Do you think Grandma Naomi will like this?" 

"Yes," Jamie said, nodding firmly. "It's pretty, like Nomi." 

"Yeah," Blair agreed. "Clever boy." 

* * *

Jamie finally got to wear his elephant shorts that afternoon, as, slathered with sunscreen, he ran wild on the lake shore. A veritable tribe of children were paddling in the blue shallows and Jim made himself comfortable on the sand, keeping a close eye on Jamie as he dug industriously in the white sand. 

Steven appeared and flopped down next to him, wiping the sand from his legs. "Those kids will drive me to an early grave," he said wearily, but there was a happy light in his eyes that Jim recognized from looking in the mirror. It looked like contentment. 

"Kids?" 

"Melanie and her cousins," Steven explained. "Sherry's brother's kids. You'll get to meet them all at the wedding tomorrow." 

"Not nervous yet?" Jim teased. 

"Ask me again tomorrow," Steven returned, and then grinned. "Actually I can't wait for it all to be over. To be able to claim her as mine..." He broke off and flushed in embarrassment. "Man, she would call me a caveman if she heard that!" 

Jim huffed a laugh. "Yeah," he agreed. "But I know what you mean, little brother." 

They sat in contented silence for a while, watching the antics of the children on the shore. Blair was digging with Jamie, helping the boy pat down the sand in his bucket with a bright plastic spade, and then turn it over, pulling the bucket away to reveal an almost perfect shape. 

"Are you really thinking of moving out of Cascade?" Jim asked. "Coming to work here?" 

"I really am," Steven confirmed. "The more time I spend here, the more I love it. And Gerry and Sylvia really need to start turning over some of the burden of the place." 

"It's a nice place to visit," Jim said doubtfully. "But I don't know about living here." 

"Well, you and I are very different people, Jim," Steven said, without heat. "I mean, I can't imagine being a cop, or a soldier for that matter." 

"Point taken," Jim agreed, smiling to show he had taken Steven's words in the spirit they were intended. 

"And to tell you the truth, I'm a little tired of big city life. Cascade is getting more dangerous every year. I think this would be a nice town to raise a family in, you know?" 

"Yeah," Jim repeated. 

A little girl appeared, clad in a hot pink sunsuit, a smear of zinc cream across her freckled nose. She had Jamie by one hand, and Jim looked over her shoulder to see Blair sitting cross-legged by the sand castle, watching in bemusement. 

"Look, Steven," she said, thrusting the toddler forward. "Isn't he cute? His name is Jamie." 

Steven smiled. "Hi, Melanie." He reached out and hauled Jamie in closer to him. "I know Jamie, Mel. Hi, Jamie." 

"Hello, Uncle Steben," Jamie said amiably. 

"Hey!" Melanie protested. She planted her fists on skinny hips. "How come he calls you uncle?" 

Jim suppressed a chuckle at her outrage. 

"Because he's my nephew, Melanie. That means his dad is my brother," Steven explained. "Jim, this is Sherry's daughter, Melanie." 

"Pleased to meet you, Melanie," Jim said. 

Melanie surveyed his outstretched hand narrowly. "Hold on," she said suspiciously. "I thought he was Jamie's father?" She pointed back at Blair, still sitting on the sand. 

"Jamie has two daddies," Steven told her. 

"Oh," Melanie said in enlightenment. "Just like I will when you marry my mom." 

"Um, not really," Steven said, leaning forward and stroking back a dark wing of hair. "Jamie hasn't got a mom, just two dads he lives with. Understand?" 

Melanie shrugged, unconcerned. She reached out for Jamie's hand and tugged him from the circle of Steven's arm. "Steven?" she said in a wheedling tone. 

"Yes?" 

"I want a baby brother just like this one, okay?" 

Steven blushed like a teenager, and managed a laugh. "We'll see what we can do," he sputtered. 

Satisfied, Melanie lead Jamie back to the sandcastle. 

Steven shot Jim an embarrassed grin. "Kids say the darnedest things," he said ruefully, and Jim couldn't help grinning and slapping him on the back. 

* * *

Steven's wedding day dawned clear and bright. The ceremony was scheduled for 11 AM and the reception would cover lunch and then run all afternoon. 

Jim, Blair and Jamie breakfasted with William and Sally at the restaurant overlooking the lake. Directly afterwards they took Jamie for a quick swim before heading for their rooms to shower and dress. 

"I feel like a dork," Jim moaned, buttoning up the grey waistcoat. 

"Console yourself with the thought that it could have been worse," Blair said soothingly, pulling the fabric straight at the back. "He could have chosen morning dress, top hat and all." 

Jim made a gruesome face at the thought, and thrust out his wrist so Blair could help fasten his cuff links. 

"Besides, you look very handsome, in an undertaker kind of way," Blair teased. 

Jim turned to the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door. A fine white silk shirt, grey waistcoat with points, and matching grey slacks with a knife-edge crease suited Jim to perfection. 

"My god, I do look like an undertaker," he exclaimed. 

"You look amazingly sexy," Blair corrected him. 

"I hate making speeches," Jim said gloomily. 

Blair slapped his shoulder. "You'll be fine." 

* * *

With the sun shining and a gentle breeze scudding in off the lake, Steven Ellison married Sherry Arnold Ferrier. Melanie stood by her mother's side, a beaming vision in pink satin. When the celebrant informed the couple that they could kiss, she looked on fondly, and then demanded to be kissed next. Her parents laughingly obliged. 

The reception was held out-of-doors. Dozens of tables, laden with flowers and silk ribbons, littered the sweeping front lawn of The Resort. Discreet satin ribbons marked the area as off limits for the uninvited. Long tables groaning with food were set up beneath gaily-striped awnings, and barmen deftly poured glasses of champagne and circulated with trays. 

Food was served right away as guests were invited to help themselves from the buffet. The family feasted and then circulated, meeting the rest of Sherry's family, and being charmed by them. Jim, who was a self-confessed paranoid when it came to his family, couldn't detect any hostility around him. Curiosity seemed in no short supply, though, and now and then Jim intercepted a speculative glance bouncing between him and his partner. 

He found he didn't mind. Curiosity was a fairly benign reaction, after all. 

When Jamie demanded to go to the toilet, Jim left Blair earnestly discussing the merits of Rainier University with an interested couple. On the way back to the party they spotted a group of children playing on some colorful playground equipment, and Jamie tugged on Jim's hand. 

"Slippery slide," he pointed out. "May I go on the slide, Daddy?" 

Jim surveyed Jamie's spotless little suit, and then studied the children on the bright plastic apparatus. They were all just as well dressed, and even Melanie was there in her pink satin dress. She was currently hanging upside down from a monkey bar, revealing pink bike pants for all the world to see. 

"Just for a little while," he allowed, crouching down and unbuttoning Jamie's little coat, leaving the toddler in his brown satin waistcoat and white shirt. Jamie sped away. 

"You're Steven's homosexual brother, aren't you?" an imperious voice behind him sounded. 

Jim turned in surprise. A lady was sitting behind him on a shaded bench. She was very old, her wispy hair was completely white and her fine pink skin appeared papery soft. She was looking up at him, squinting against the light. 

"Jim Ellison, ma'am," Jim introduced himself, his automatic manners overcoming his surprise. A man was always polite to little old ladies, after all. 

"Well, sit down," she said grumpily. "I'll get a crick in my neck looking up at you." 

Jim sat, musing that some little old ladies were easier to be polite to than others. He flicked a glance at Jamie, who was happily crawling through the bright plastic tunnels. 

The old lady, a vision in dark purple satin with white collars and cuff, held out one hand. "I'm Clare Fanstead Arnold," she said proudly. "My family call me Aunt Clare Fancy. Since your brother married into my family, I suppose you can, too." 

"Thank you," Jim said politely, shaking her soft hand gingerly. 

Aunt Clare Fancy's pale eyes surveyed him closely. "Good-looking devil, aren't you?" she observed. 

"Thank you," Jim repeated, sensing she was trying to make him squirm and refusing to allow her to succeed. 

"Bit of a waste, you being homosexual," she added. 

"My partner doesn't think so," Jim shot back amiably. 

Aunt Clare Fancy snickered, leaning back against the wooden bench seat. "I'll bet. It was something of a cachet for young Steven, announcing he'd invited his gay brother and his gay brother's boyfriend, and his gay brother's son to the wedding. Set all the tame doves in the family twittering." 

"Including you?" Jim probed, beginning to like the old lady in spite of himself. 

"Not me," Aunt Clare Fancy said scornfully. "I'm too old to care what folks get up to in the bedroom. Besides, I had a brother ran away to New York City when I was a girl. He was that way inclined. It was a big disgrace in those days, let me tell you." 

"It's not much of a honor these days, either," Jim muttered under his breath. 

The old lady had good hearing. "Nonsense," she snapped. "Back then my brother was thrown out of the house by my father. My grandfather said if he was any kind of a man he would put a bullet in his own brain." 

Jim studied the old lady with fresh eyes, seeing the small shaking hands, the thin wrist bones protruding from the white lace cuffs of her long sleeves. 

"I'm sorry," he said gently. 

"Nonsense," she snapped again. "Getting away was the best thing he could have done. Went into show business, became a big movie-director. Wouldn't have done all that staying in some little town, would he?" 

"No," Jim accepted. "But losing your family is hard. I know." 

Aunt Clare Fancy nodded soberly. "He was a lovely boy," she confided. "Gentle, with soft blue eyes and kind hands." She fumbled by her side, picking up a dark wooden walking stick and fiddling with the brass handle. "Young man, do you want to know the secret of life?" she asked suddenly. 

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Sure," he said slowly, wondering if the old lady's mind was rambling. 

Aunt Clare Fancy leaned closer, inviting him to do the same. "The secret of life is - that it goes by so quickly." She straightened. 

Jim leaned back, thinking it over. "That's not much of a secret," he said candidly. 

"Nonsense," Aunt Clare Fancy said. She hauled herself to her feet, braced against her walking stick. Jim stood and caught her elbow to help her, but she shook him off, tapping her stick on the paving stones. "It's not the secret that's important," she chided. "It's what you do with it." 

With that she clumped away down the path, back towards the party, and Jim watched her go, brow creased in bemusement. 

Jamie came running over, little legs pumping, brown cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Watch me, Dad!" he said, skidding to a halt. He pointed back to the play-set. "Watch me!" 

"I'm watching, piglet," Jim assured him. 

Jamie nodded earnestly and ran back to his play. Jim obediently watched as he scrambled up the ladder and plumped down on his bottom. He waved and Jim waved back. 

"I'm watching," he called again, and with a beaming grin Jamie slid down the yellow plastic slide. "Well done!" Jim called, and Jamie laughed and ran around to the ladder again, standing in line behind another child. 

Jim studied his sturdy little form, amazement striking him all at once. How big he was getting! How tall! He was speaking whole sentences now, and feeding himself. He was almost completely potty trained, bar the occasional accident. 

Aunt Clare Fancy's words ran through his mind, the truth of them burning bright. 

Jamie had been in their lives for two years now. Two years filled with love and laughter and tears. The little baby with his one milk tooth that Blair had first picked up in the jungle was now a sturdy little boy with a cap of umber brown hair and a wide smile. 

The tiny little stranger had become as well known to him as his own hands, no part of him unfamiliar, no aspect of his personality unknown. He had become their son. 

Jim felt a sudden longing for his mate, and he scanned the party, focusing with his sentinel vision and hearing until he found Blair. He was standing by the bar, discussing the relative merits of a local football team with a guest and one of the barmen. Jim focused so clearly he could hear the rich timbre of Blair's laughter, see the fine spray of lines around Blair's blue eyes. 

They had been together for four years. Blair was thirty now, nearly ten years his junior. The passing years didn't show as clearly on his lover as it did on their child, but the signs were there if he looked for them. 

Abruptly he stood up and called Jamie over to him, picking up the flushed and laughing child and swinging him around, before holding him close. 

"Dad loves you, my Jamie," he murmured into one small ear. 

"Jamie loves you too, Dad," Jamie whispered back. 

They joined Blair in the party. The younger man was now sitting alone, sipping on a glass of punch. Jim dropped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"What?" Blair said, perhaps reading something on his face. 

"Someone just told me the secret of life," Jim confided softly. 

Blair smiled back into his eyes. "Share it with me later?" he invited. 

"I think you already know it," Jim returned, and uncaring who was looking, dropped a gentle kiss on Blair's perfect nose. 

* * *

Jamie was again dozing on Jim's shoulder hours later when the party broke up. Sherry and Steven had departed in a swirl of rice and the thrown bouquet, and now the first flush of sunset was painting the western sky. Blair suggested a walk by the lake to clear their heads, and they strolled off leisurely. 

Jim's mind was full of thoughts from the day, and his belly was pleasantly full of his choice from the buffet table. Jamie was a welcome weight against his shoulder, and Blair was holding his hand as they ambled to a stop on the shore. 

"This has been the most perfect weekend," Blair sighed, tucking himself into Jim's side. 

"Mmm," Jim agreed, wrapping an arm around Blair and hauling him close. Before them the sun was sinking into the lake, painting the sky in spectacular shades of pink and gold. 

Suddenly Jim was assailed by one of those moments of pure clarity, when it seemed as if he stood outside of himself, marvelling at the perfection of this one, crystal clear moment. Like the precious tender bloom trapped in amber, he was aware that this moment by the lake, his loved ones in his arms, would stay in his heart forever. In years to come he would take this memory out and turn it over in his mind like a precious gem. 

The sun disappeared, and Jamie stirred in his arms, clamoring to walk on his own. Beside him Blair pulled away a little, taking Jamie's hand in his, so the child stood between them. For just a moment denial surged in Jim's breast and he wanted to rail against the passing of the moment, he wanted to hold onto those precious seconds just a little longer. 

And then Blair gently swung Jamie's hand and smiled up at his partner. The warm look of love in his eyes bought Jim back to real time, and he let the fear slip away. Ahead of them lay countless moments and memories, captured forever in their hearts and minds. 

Hand-in-hand, Jim Blair and Jamie continued their journey. 

End 


End file.
